


Wet Dream

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, POV Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, handjob, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Connor wakes up next to you one morning, you both get frisky but it feels off. Different than it usually does.He suddenly knows why it felt off, once he wakes up.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Kudos: 96
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Wet Dream

Connor woke up feeling more tired than he's ever felt before. He could feel the sunlight on his skin peeking through the windows of the bedroom the both of you were in. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up in the bed stretching his artificial muscles. Something he didn't need to do but surprisingly with research, it was found to help articulate the blood flow.

A soft yawn escaped him as he messed with his already messy hair and he then flopped back down onto the pillows. A giggle was heard beside him and he looked over to see you already wide awake and have seemed to have been up for a while now. Groaning Connor took one of the pillows he laid on and covered his face with it.

You moved over closer to him huddling his side before sliding the pillow off his face. "Con, you are the most adorable thing I've ever seen wake up." You said while running a hand through his messy hair. "I am not adorable." Connor pouted crossing his arms over his chest and turning away from you. You smiled and moved to straddle his waist. "You, sir, most definitely are adorable." You then booped his nose. Which made him crack a smile and laugh.

You moved to lay flat on his chest, but still straddling his waist and sat up to kiss him. Which he greedily returned. Your mouths dancing in a familiar song. One too familiar for it being this early still. You were groaning into his mouth, sending vibrations throughout his body. You were rocking your hips into his now, setting a rushed pace. Your hand was traveling up to his most sensitive spot, a certain spot where if you just pushed on his neck a bit...

Connor moaned into your mouth and he was surprised he could even moan that loud if he was being honest. He felt you smile into the kiss then you pulled away. "You do not know," You started while traveling your hand down to the sweatpants he was wearing. "How long I was waiting for you to wake up." You dipped your hand underneath and began to massage him through his boxers. Connors head slowly dipped down into the pillows and you saw his eyes cross then roll into the back of his head. If that wasn't the fucking hottest thing you've seen you didn't know what was.

He moaned softly then spoke. "Don't we have-" He cut himself off to inhale sharply."Work to get to?" He said in a high pitched voice.

You hummed contently while gripping him a little harder than intended and making him groan. "Late start, remember?" You said stealing another kiss from him. Connor hummed in response then grabbed your wrist taking your hand out of his pants and unexpectedly flipped you on the bed, making him on top.

He quickly made a work of getting his pants off while you took off the thin material of panties you wore throwing them in a direction Connor didn't even care to follow.

While he stroked himself in hand something felt off. He couldn't quite place it, but something felt strange. He didn't think about it much, since he already had your mouth captured with his while he pushed into you slowly. His mouth enveloping both of your moans.

Your hand reached up to grab his shoulder while he grabbed your leg to place it over his other shoulder. Thrusting into you at a faster pace now, you both moaned in unison. The pleasure for Connor was amazing. Almost too good.

While he was still pounding into you now with a ruthless pace, he leaned down and licked a stripe from your breast to your neck. Then dragging his lips up to yours again. He could feel you tighten around him slightly. You broke from the kiss scrunching your face up and arching towards him. The tightness was getting too unbearable and it finally broke leaving you an arching and moaning mess as you rode through your orgasm.

Connor felt his pressure build-up and it felt way too good now to stop. Almost a painful pressure.

As he drove further into you he suddenly knew why everything felt off. "I'm gonna-" He was cut off as everything around him disintegrated.

He was now in a familiar bedroom. The room was dark as it was around two in the morning. The cool sheets were warm, too warm. And the cool pillows felt hot on him as well. His clothes felt warm. And....tight? Wait-

Moving to get up with the groggy haze of procession Connor moved a hand down to only find he was simply as hard as he's ever been before and dampness on his boxers. Lightly groaning he threw his head back in frustration. Frustration in that he was now awoken and had to deal with... this, and frustration that whatever he had been dreaming was all part of a wet dream.

He would need to be quick.

Moving his hand down to take himself out of his skin-tight boxers he stroked himself from base to tip. It felt good. But not as good as before. The more he stroked he could hear your moans in his head again. He at first thought he was imagining it, but as he gave a twist of his wrist he could begin to see the setting he was in for the dream.

Ha, his processors were seriously recreating the scenario.

Oh shit, recreating the scenario. As he closed his eyes and continued to give a few twists of his wrist he saw a new setting. You, sitting in front of him using your own hands instead of his own.

He bucked into his hand as the pressure he once had not too long ago was building up again.

In this new creation in his head, you decided to use your mouth on him next. It felt realistic. Too realistic. Before Connor knew it, he was writhing underneath his right hand. He had to put his free hand over his mouth to stop any noise that was begging to come out since he didn't live alone.

A few more twists and bucks later, Connor was cumming all over his hand. Thrusting up into his hand he began to see his room once more and could only hear static from how hard he had come. But he still had enough hearing left to hear the footsteps coming closer to his door. Quickly cleaning himself off, he flipped over and acted asleep.

His door opened, the figure stood in his doorway for not too long before closing it again.

Fuck, how was he going to live like this? Getting awoken by wet dreams by someone who was his friend, coworker, and now someone who was living with him for the time being?

This was going to be a long ride.


End file.
